Zim and Fruit what a Pair!
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Zim's worst nightmare. In this episode Zim become adicted to fruit to a point of danger. Can his daughter save him before its too late. Read my others to find out about her and enjoy this one it's good.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my eighth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other seven in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, and Zim's Worst Nightmare. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Zim and Fruit what a Pair!

Setting 1 Cafeteria

Zim and Amethyst are sitting in the cafeteria. Zim is enjoying his Irken meal which looks so human that he and Amethyst don't have to worry about it ruining there mission. Next to him is Amethyst she is enjoying her i-pod which she had bought on line a couple of weeks ago with the money she earn from selling these cookies that Gir won't quit making for her and Zim. Ever so often Zim glances at his daughter enjoyment of the human filth in discuss. He ruins the day she bought it and unleashed the filthy inferior music into his house. It was bad enough with Gir but Amethyst was his own flesh and blood. And the thought of her enjoying such filth discussed him. Meanwhile across the room Dib was sitting next to his sister who was into her game. He looks at his two enemies in disgust.

-Dib- Look at the two of them Gaz one of them is enjoying our earth music like she has the right to and the other is eating Irken food in front of everyone and no one even notices it. You are all fools. (he says loudly)

-Gaz- Quit it Dib can't you see I'm in the zone.

-Dib- Wow Gaz don't you understand that Zim is trying to destroy the world. Why don't you help me for once? At least Amethyst is supportive of her father's work.

-Gaz- Whatever! (She turns away from him)

-Dib- (He takes another look at Zim and Amethyst and looses it) That's it I have to take action I can't just let them get away with this. (He grabs an apple from his tray and drops it in Amethyst's lunch bag, she of course does not notice because of her music. Then he ducks back and hid to watch his plan unfold.)

-Zim- (He was fed up with his daughter's interest with the human's filthy music. He snatched the music away from her.) Amethyst stop listening to this human filth.

-Amethyst- Hey give that back Zim it's mine I bought it with my own money.

-Zim- Fine but stop listening it while you eat honestly, I don't know how you can enjoy this trash.

-Amethyst- It's not that bad Zim. You should really give it a chance.

-Zim- (taking his daughter's advise he puts the headphones on. As soon as he did this he was exposed to Barbie Girl. The sound of the music made him gag. He took the headphones off eminently) Amethyst remove this filth at once.

-Amethyst- Fine (a robotic claw comes out of her Pak and grabbed the I-pod and headset and put it back in her Pak.) Happy (She wanted to say more to her father to get back at him for insulting one of her favorite songs but seeing the mad look on his face she figured it was wise to not provoke him so she grabbed in her lunch bag for some food. The first thing she grabbed was the apple Dib put in her bag. She was about to eat it when Zim grabbed to away from her.)

-Zim- Wait Amethyst.

-Dib- (He came out of his hiding place and walked up to Zim and Amethyst) What's wrong Zim I thought you said that you and your "sister" loved eating your "mom's" cooking. And that's why the two of you have stopped eating from the cafeteria menu.

-Zim- (he wanted to say something evil and maniacal to Dib but then he noticed the crowd that the conversation was bring so he came up with an igneous lie) Of course we love eating our mom's cooking Dib, it's just that this a…

-Amethyst- Apple

-Zim- Yes this apple is mine our mother must of gotten them mixed up.

-Dib- Sure she did. Well why don't you eat it?

-Zim- I will witness my chewing and be amazed. (he takes a bit and likes it) Hey this isn't bad.

-Dib- What you mean I chose the one human food that your not allergic to, this is insane.

-Zim- (he eats the apple more and more faster and faster like he's obsessed) This is really good. (He jumps on the table) I must have more more Ha-ha (he runs off throw the doors)

-Amethyst- (She looks at her father's little display and then at the human eyes the event brought) A my brother just loves fruit ha-ha excuse me. (she runs off after Zim)

Setting 2 Zim and Amethyst in the hall

-Amethyst- Zim what was up with that little display are you ok?

-Zim- I'm fine it's just that food (he whispers to her) it tasted Irken.

-Amethyst- Irken are you sure?

-Zim- Do not question my amazing taste buds. I suggest that we run some test on the fruit to verify the truth.

-Amethyst- O.k. see you after Skool.

Setting 3 Zim's House

-Amethyst- Dad I'm home (she comes in the door with a lot of groceries bags filled with fruit) Dad a little help here. Dad? (she drops the bags after seeing the sight of the pile of fruit that would of reached the ceiling if Zim was not constantly eating from it. Zim is still in his disguise)

-Zim- Exsalant more fruit. (he grabs the fruit Amethyst had dropped and then eats it very quickly)

-Amethyst- A dad are you ok?

-Zim- I'm fine don't interrupt my feasting. Ha-ha (he jumps back into the pile of fruit)

-Amethyst- O.k. (she walks over to the pile and grabs an apple from the pile. She scans it with this alien scanner that came out of her Pak and on to her head it looks like the one that Zim had used in the "Plague of Babies" episode) Hey dad you were right this food is Irken. Dad? (She looks up to find that the fruit pile is now gone and that Zim has eaten it all. He grab the apple in her hand and eats it hole) A Dad?

-Zim- No we're out of fruit I must have more more Ha-ha. (he runs out the door)

-Amethyst- (Her scanner retreats back in her Pak. As she runs to the door.) Wait dad? (It's too late Zim has already gone through the door and to the store.) What's wrong with my dad? (she walks back into the house and removes her disguise. She then grabs an apple peal and looks at it with interest and curiosity) It has something to do with this food I just know it. (she throw the peal to the side and thinks) Maybe I should call the tallest. They might know why dad is acting like this, the food is Irken after all.

Setting 4 the Massive

Red and Purple are sitting in their chairs they each have some Irken soda and party hats on.

-Red- A toast to Zim for not calling us for four days.

-Purple- Whooo (they hit their drinks together)

-Irken Massive crew member- Ah sirs I hate to interrupt the celebration but incoming report from earth.

-Red and Purple- Awwa Zim

-Irken Massive crew member- Should I patch him through.

-Purple- Yeah might as well see what the little party pooper wants (they both remove their hats and prepare to talk to Zim)

-Red- Yes what is it now Zim (Amethyst's image appears on the screen) Amethyst what are you doing on your dad's line?

-Amethyst- (She salutes) Sirs I apologies for interrupting but today me and may dad made an exciting discovery. (she picks back up the peal to show them) We learned that this food that the humans call fruit is actually Irken does that ring any bells to you sirs?

-Purple- Ah!! (He hides behind his chair)

-Red- Amethyst what ever you do don't eat that stuff.

-Amethyst- Why it's Irken isn't it? (she looks at the peal questioning)

-Red- You're right it is Irken but it's deadly.

-Amethyst- Deadly how?

-Red- Well it all started with one of the 1st tallest, Tallest Bob, he and his scientist assistants were doing some test on a new Irken food but one of the scientist mixed the wrong ingredients in the assembly line it had such deserters results that the fruit had to be sent far away to insure that we would never have to deal with it again.

-Amethyst- Wow that's bad. (she looked at the peal and then throw it away in disgust and turned to ask more questions) What kind of results?

-Red- Well at first you would get so addicted to the fruit to a point that you would explode from over consumption.

-Dib- (He pops out from behind the fence with ex-ray specs on and a microphone in his hand and some hearing headphones on his head. Apparently he had been listening to the whole conversation ever since Zim left in his weird manner. He yells) Zim exploding from over consumption of fruit this is great. (he covers his mouth having relished that he said that line a little too lowed and runs off after Zim)

-Purple- What was that?

-Amethyst- I'm not sure.

-Red- That was weird.

-Amethyst- It sure was. So as you were saying.

-Red- Oh yeah you would explode from over consumption.

-Amethyst- Ah oh please tell me is there any cure to the exploding thing?

-Red- There is one the said Irken would have to eat something truly disgusting before it is too late, that earth meat that your dad keeps complaining to us about might do the trick, why do you ask?

-Amethyst- Oh no reason see you later. (She cuts the transmission)

-Purple- (he comes out from behind his chair and sits back down) You do realize that you probably just saved Zim from a terrible fruit induced explosion?

-Red- Yeah but we can't just let Amethyst become and orphaned she is after all the future queen of Utopia. So we really can't let her go unprotect she is very vital.

-Purple- If she is so vital do you really think we should let Zim handle something this important?

-Red- You know as well as I do that according to article four dash two when a Mix is born it is the Irken's and the Utopian's job to raise it. We can not interfere. Beside Zim really does care for Amethyst. She is like a miniature version of Crystal and remember how Zim sacrificed himself for Crystal. I have confidence in him.

-Purple- Well at least one of us does.

Setting 5 Store

-Amethyst- Dad where are you? Where are you? (she turns the corner) Uwa! (she found her father now as fat as can be, Dib is near him handing him a whole lot of fruit every second.) Dib stop what you're doing if you continue my father will explode.

-Zim- Ha-ha me explode from eating this delicious food that's insane. Now come Amethyst join me in eating this delectable food. (he grabs her by the caller of her dress with a robot claw that came from his Pak)

-Dib- Yeah Amethyst join him. (he hands Zim an apple and Zim tries to get Amethyst to eat it)

-Amethyst- No I'll never eat that filthy thing. (she turns away from the apple)

-Zim- You dare disobey an order from your father.

-Amethyst- (she continues to try and ignore the urge to try the fruit and notices the meat ilea that is close to the fruit ilea for some reason. Thinking quickly she uses her invisibly powers on her own robot claw that came out of her Pak. She grab the ground meat turning it invisibly instantly. Then quickly made the beef look like and apple. She then hid it behind her back. And turned to face her dad.) Alright Dad I'll eat the fruit if you will eat this one I found for you first. (she held up the meat apple still in her Pak's claw out to Zim)

-Dib- Wait Zim that's not…

-Zim- Silence earth scum. Of course I'll eat the fruit Amethyst. (she handed it to him and he ate it in one bite. In almost and instance Zim reverted back to his regular size, he and Amethyst fell to the ground. Then almost on cue Zim busted up in pain running around the store.) Ah Ah the meat the horrible meat. (this display of his cased a little crowed that was not wanted. Poor Zim he ran through out the store at least three times screaming in pain until he finally fell next to Amethyst who was brushing of the dust from her dress that the event had brought. Zim's skin is constantly peeling off and steaming during this scene.)

-Amethyst- (she finishes brushing herself off and then turns to Dib who has a questioning look on his face.) Ha-ha nice try Dib but you failed miserably. Ha-ha Face it there is only one way that you could ever possibly defeat me and my amazing (she notices the crowd) big brother and that is if you got an alley of your own. Since that could never possibly happen you will just have to give up already. Ha-ha (she starts dragging Zim home) Come on bro we had better get you home I told you not to eat that fruit he's deadly allergic to it, meat is the only cure. (she says to the humans as she increases her speed)

-Dib- Oh no you're not going to get away that easily space monsters. (he start to running after Amethyst and Zim but then the store manger grabs him by the caller of his jacket.)

-Store Manager- A son someone is going to have to pay for the fruit and meat you and your friends used and since they're gone I guess that means you owe me a hundred dollars.

-Dib- Me but.

-Store Manager- Silence pay up.

-Dib- Fine (he gives the manger the money and the manger sets him down.) I'll get those two next time they can count on it.

The End.

Well that's it I hope you enjoyed it send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for the next one Dib's New Alley coming soon to a computer near you. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
